


Rule Breakers.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: You and Spencer had been dating for a few months, everything was perfect apart from the fact you lived with his co worker and she had a habit of bursting into your room unannounced; this made it very difficult to be intimate with said boyfriend.





	Rule Breakers.

“Is Garcia going to be home soon?” Spencer whispered loudly as he steadied his hands back against your mattress, you were straddled on his lap during one of the make impromptu makeout sessions you liked to initiate. You had lived with Penelope ever since you joined the BAU which was five years ago, she was your best friend and one of your favourite people but neither you or Spencer particularly wanted her to know about your newly formed relationship; Penelope was nosey as it was but if she knew two of her co workers were dating she would be all over your business.

It was Spencer’s idea to keep the relationship a secret, he spent a good hour explaining that it was in no way because he was ashamed or embarrassed to be with you but rather it was against the rules to be fraternizing with another agent. Nobody knew about it, and for now it had to remain that way.

“She isn’t my mother, calm down.” You laughed and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses along the column of his throat; you loved feeling Spencer tense up beneath you. “She told me she stopping over at the pet rescue centre to offer some help, so we have tonight all to ourselves.”

Spencer swallowed and nodded briefly, moving his hands back around you wrap around your hips and pull you tighter against him. Intimacy like this was a rare thing when Spencer could only come round when Penelope wasn’t here and you could only go visit him if you made up an elaborate lie to tell her where you were spending the night. Work was the worst as you had to keep up a totally professional image, the team was flirty amongst each other but you worried if you so much as batted an eyelash in Spencer’s direction they would all know your secret.

You hummed softly at the feeling of Spencer’s big hands resting on your hips before leaning in and kissing him, your noses bumping together softly in a way that made you both smile into the kiss.

What started off as an innocent kiss quickly developed and soon enough both of your shirts were on the floor and your hands were unzipping Spencer’s pants, you could feel how hard he was as you palmed him over his boxers. A sense of pride always came over you whenever you drew those beautiful noises out of Spencer, his moans and whimpers like music to your ears.

“I want you.” He muttered against your lips, you just kissed him in agreement before reaching back behind you to undo your bra; the slam of a door made you both almost jump out of your skins.

“(Y/N)! I am so mad right now I need to get my feelings out, where are you?!” Penelope’s voice echoed through the apartment and you quickly got off of Spencer, sharing a look of dread as you tried to redo your bra back up and as he tried to zip his pants up. You looked around the room, you doubted Spencer would be very graceful at climbing out of your window and probably would end up falling, under the bed was too obvious so it looked like the closet was the one viable option.

“In there, move!” You hissed quietly as you pushed Spencer towards the closet, he was still trying to grab his shirt but there was no time for that right now. Once he was in there you shut the door and hurried over to the bed to kick your clothes under the bed, at that moment Penelope burst in.

“Why is Spencer’s bag on the table?” She queried first, a look of genuine confusion on her face as to why he would be anywhere near the apartment. You cussed yourself mentally for not remembering that but pretended to look surprised, slowly picking up your shirt to put back on again.

“Oh, he…um. He must have forgot it, he came over to…borrow a book from me.” You prayed at she would believe you and go on with whatever she wanted to talk to you about, but this was Penelope and you knew that she was very difficult to lie to.

Penelope stared at you intensely, before it dawned on her. Her mouth dropped up and she looked back between the bag and you for a few seconds, a look of disbelief on her face.

“No, no! You’ve got to be kidding me!” She exclaimed, marching into your room to look for more evidence of Spencer being in the apartment. “Since when?

“Pen, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Spencer just forgot his bag.

“Mr “I have an eidetic memory” would never forget his bag! You have been fooling around! In my apartment!” Penelope spun round on her heel to look at you, pointing her finger in your direction. “That’s bad! You’re- you’re breaking the rules. You’re a rule breaker!” Flustered by the realisation of what she had been obvious to, she spun back around and started to head towards the closet, thankfully you grabbed her and started ushering her out.

“We haven’t been doing anything, you’re making theories up in you head. Why don’t you make us some tea and we can talk about whatever it is you were angr-” A muffled sneeze interrupted you, you both froze and stared at each other, both knowing what you heard but trying to determine who was going to talk first.

Slowly, Penelope wiggled herself out of your grasp and went over to the closet, once she opened it she was met with a shirtless Spencer, looking very embarrassed and sorry. No one said anything for a few moments, instead you just smacked your hands over your face and sighed deeply. There was no way you could get out of this situation and there was no way Penelope wouldn’t tell the whole team.

‘It’s dusty in here…” Spencer admitted before bashfully walking out of the closet, awkwardly trying to cover himself as he reached under the bed and pulled his shirt out, his hair was a mess from when you were previously pulling on it and his neck had the beginning signs of bruising from your kisses.

“Well… this was unexpected.” Penelope pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked between you and Spencer, you knew she wanted some answers. “Did you really think you could hide this from me?”

“We did, for two months.” Spencer confessed, looking to you to make sure it was okay that he came clean, you just nodded and leant up against the dresser.

“Pen, please don’t go spreading this around the office. I get that we aren’t meant to date other agents but we aren’t hurting anyone.” You begged before walking up to her and taking her hands into yours, you watched as her expression softened and she looked back over to Spencer.

Once again, she wiggled out of you grip and made her way over to Spencer who looked a little frightened of the advance, he was much taller than her but she still managed to get in his face.

“I’ll keep your secret, but if you hurt my sweet baby-” Penelope motioned over to you, her tone both serious but jokey at the same time. “I will make sure everyone knows what I saw here today, boy wonder.” She poked at Spencer’s tummy before turning and storming out the room, coming back a few seconds later to close the door. “We should invest in locks.” Penelope said to you before closing the door.

Three months later, you told the rest of the team about your relationship, you were one hundred percent prepared for Hotch to call out your inappropriate behaviour but instead he was nothing but respectful.

“That rule is outdated, (Y/N). You are free to date whoever you want, as is Spencer.” Hotch gave you a rare smile before you thanked him and exited his office with a skip in your step, from the stairs leading down you gave a thumbs up to Spencer who was sat at his desk.

Having a secret was fun for a little while, but you were both ready now for everyone to know how incredibly smitten you were and how you intended to be for a long time.


End file.
